1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an indoor UHF antenna device, and more particularly to an indoor UHF antenna device for a digital television, which is easy to be adjusted to different angles to receive wireless signals of polarized waves of different directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional digital antenna 50 for a digital television 1 is shown. The digital antenna 50 includes a base 51 and a rod body 53 supported by the base 51. The rod body 53 is an antenna. When using the digital antenna 50, the base 51 is connected with an earth terminal of a television cable, and the rod body 53 is connected to a signal input terminal of the television cable.
According to FIG. 6, it is clear that the digital antenna receives wireless signals in a direction perpendicular to the level. However, a conventional digital television transmitter generally includes horizontal polarized waves and vertical polarized waves. If it is desired to receive all kinds of wireless signals from different transmitters, the receiving angle of the antenna requires adjusting. Take the antenna structure of FIG. 6 for example; the antenna can receive clear signals of the vertical polarized waves, but not simultaneously with horizontal waves. If it is desired to receive clear signals of the horizontal polarized waves, the whole antenna must be put horizontal. Nevertheless, this kind, the antenna is quite bulky and lacks a design for easy adjustment of receiving angles. Thereby the conventional antenna is not suitable to adjust the angles for receiving the signals.